


The Deal

by ElizabethDarcy78



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Post Finale, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethDarcy78/pseuds/ElizabethDarcy78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don and Peggy find an effective way to clear out the cobwebs. <br/>*This story is loosely based on the plot an early episode of "Seinfeld" called "The Deal".</p><p>Don/Peggy.  Matthew Weiner and Lionsgate own everything. I own nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One friend, helping out another friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by a plot bunny from bigcatsandkatanas. It is also loosely based on the plot from an early "Seinfeld" episode called "The Deal", which is where the title of this story is from.

It all started with a joint in the movie theater...and a flask.

Peggy had slunk into the small art theatre desperately worried that she would be seen. The last thing that she wanted was to be discovered by a co worker seeing a risqué French film in the middle of the day when she was _supposed_ to be working. But she was so completely stuck with her work on Chevalier that she needed to do something to clear out the cobwebs.

So she was _very_ surprised when she sat down and saw the familiar figure of Don Draper sitting just a few rows ahead of her. She decided to leave the theatre immediately, but as soon as she stood she accidentally kicked a discarded soda bottle that made a loud racket, drawing the attention of the other audience members including Don. Don's eyes went wide with shock when he recognized her.

"Peggy?" Don said incredulously.

Peggy smirked and waved sheepishly. Don turned around. "Are you alone?"

Peggy nodded. "Yep."

"Would you care for some company?"

Peggy gave a resigned shrug. "Sure, why not?"

Don got up and walked back a few rows and sat next to her.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Don said with mock disapproval.

"Shouldn't _you_?"

Don chuckled and confessed, "I can't wrap my head around Nabisco. I came to clear out the cobwebs."

Peggy laughed, "Me too, actually. Chevalier."

Don smiled and nodded in understanding. He suddenly produced a flask from his interior jacket pocket and took a swig. He offered it to Peggy and she eagerly accepted, taking a large swig of whiskey and handing it back to Don.

The lights soon dimmed and Peggy opened her purse and produced a lighter and a joint.

"Where did you get that?" Don asked with amusement.

"Stan gave it to me. Do you want to share?"

Don shrugged. "Sure, why not."

They passed the joint back and forth as they watched the movie, and after a while they both became quite silly. Luckily there were only a few other patrons towards the front of the theater so their banter didn't disturb anyone around them. Eventually there was nudity in the film which embarrassed Peggy no end.

"Hey, lookit." Don said, giggling. "Naked people."

Peggy frowned, "No, I don't want to see the naked people." She drawled bitterly.

"Been a while, huh?" Don said knowingly.

Peggy sighed, "I have a vague recollection of doing something with someone but it was a long, _long_ time ago. My hair was a _lot_ shorter." Peggy glanced at a Don and she saw a warm look of desire cross his face which disconcerted her.

"What?" Peggy asked sharply.

"What?" Don asked, completely befuddled.

"What was _that_ look?" She asked.

"What look?"

"The look you just gave me."

"I gave a look?"

"Yes."

"What kind of a look?"

"I _know_ that look." Peggy said emphatically.

"So, what kind of look was it?" Don asked with amusement.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well, you're the big look expert." Don said sarcastically.

"I want to see how smart you are. So?"

"What?" Don asked in confusion.

"What about the look?" Peggy asked.

"I don't know." Don said with embarrassment, suddenly averting eye contact.

"You've got something on your mind?" Peggy asked cheekily.

"No. Things...sometime pop into your head, that's all. It's involuntary. Don admitted honestly. "You?"

"Things occur to me from time to time...about you." Peggy admitted and she flushed with embarrassment.

"Yeah. Me too." Don said quietly, and he looked up and met Peggy's gaze bashfully.

"Really?" Peggy said with amazement. "What, is  _that_ something you would consider doing with me?"

"I don't know, maybe. What do you think?" Don asked curiously.

"Well, it's something to consider." Peggy acknowledged, her stomach beginning to flutter with nervous anticipation.

"Yeah, I mean, hypothetically, let's say we did... _that._ What then?" Don asked.

"So what if we did? Is _that_ , like, the end of the world or something?" Peggy asked.

"Certainly not." Don stated.

"Why shouldn't we be able to do _that_ once in a while if we want to?" Peggy asked sincerely.

Don shrugged. "I can't see any reason why we couldn't." 

"Why does _that_ have to mean _everything_ in a relationship? Sometimes sex is just sex!" Peggy said.

"THANK YOU!" Don exclaimed louder than he intended. He then lowered his voice considerably. "That's _exactly_ how I feel!"

"I mean, it would just be one friend helping out another friend, right?" Peggy asked conspiratorilly.

"Absolutely. That sounds good to me." Don said.

Peggy furrowed her brow in concentration. "We do need to be careful though. I mean, if anything happened and we couldn't be friends and work together the way we are now, that would _really_ be bad."

"Devastating." Don agreed.

"Because _this_ is very good." Peggy said enthusiastically, waving her hand between the two of them.

Don nodded, "And _that_ would be good."

"The idea is to combine the this _and_ the that. But _this_ cannot be disturbed." Peggy said authoritatively.

"Yeah, we just want to take this and _add_ that." Don said, nodding in agreement.

"But of course, we'd have to figure out a way to avoid the things that cause the little problems.  
Maybe some rules or something."

"Rules?" Don frowned. "Like what exactly?"

"Well for example," Peggy explained, "Now we see each other at work and that's pretty much it, but if we did _that_ , we might feel a certain obligation to see each other socially."

"Well, why should that be?" Don asked.

Peggy was silent for a moment in apparent deep thought. "I have an idea. _Nothing_ changes. We continue to see each other at work as if nothing happened."

"Beautiful." Don said smiling. "Let's make it a rule."

"All right, sir. Now, here's another little rule."

"Yeah?" Don said cautiously.

"When we see each other now we retire to our separate quarters. But sometimes when people get involved with _that_ they feel pressure to sleep over. When _that_ is not really sleep."

Don nodded, "Sleep _is_ separate from that, and I don't see why sleep got all tied up and connected with that."

"Okay, okay, rule number two: Spending the night is optional!" Peggy said excitedly.

Don chuckled, "I think you may have something here."

Peggy grinned. "I think so too!"

Don looked at her with nervous anticipation. "So, what do you think? Do you wanna?"

Peggy bit her lip as she came to a decision. "Sure. Why not?"

Don broke into a wide grin and he took her hand and led her out of theater into the back alley on that warm and humid summer afternoon. Peggy stood with her back against the brick wall and Don took her face in both of his hands and kissed her passionately. The fact that this was the first time that they had ever crossed this line never occurred to them, they were both too drunk and stoned to care. Peggy put her arms around Don's neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Peggy felt excitement and electricity shoot through her as they kissed and she could feel herself getting very aroused. She could also feel Don's growing arousal against her leg as he pushed her up against the wall.

Don opened up her blouse and he traced kisses down her neck to the top of her breasts while Peggy dove her fingers deeper into his thick dark hair, pulling his head into her cleavage. Don soon reached under her skirt and pulled her panties down.

"Jesus, Peggy! I can't believe we're really doing this!" Don moaned.

"Don, stop talking and fuck me!" Peggy said breathlessly.

Don growled and he quickly unbuttoned his pants and lifted her up higher and entered her, thrusting hard and fast, causing Peggy to cry out with pleasure.

"Shit!" Peggy exclaimed.

"Oh god, Peggy! You feel so good!" Don hissed.

Don continued thrusting and Peggy managed to lift one leg and wrap it around Don's waist, granting him easier access.

Their tryst didn't last long, but they both finished and were left panting and exceedingly satisfied.

Afterwards, Don set Peggy down on her feet and she straightened her skirt and rebuttoned her blouse as Don zipped his pants. Peggy smoothed the errant lock of hair that had fallen across his forehead back into place and then she took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately on the lips. She then wiped her smudged red lipstick off of his mouth with the handkerchief that he had in his breast pocket. She looked up and met his gaze which was laden with a raw emotion that Peggy wasn't ready to identify, though its possible implication made her stomach flutter. She wasn't sure what she felt just yet, but she didn't want to spoil the mood by discussing their feelings. She knew she needed to leave as soon as possible so she attempted to formulate the words that would precede her exit.

"Well," Peggy began awkwardly. "Thanks Don. That really hit the spot." As soon as the words left her mouth she cringed and turned bright red at the unintentional double entendre.

Don chuckled. "It was my pleasure, Peggy." Don said sincerely, fully aware of the double meaning of his words, which caused Peggy to blush even more.

Mortified, Peggy picked her purse up off of the ground and she touched Don's face, brushing his cheek lightly with her thumb.

"I'd better go. I--I'll see you at work." Peggy stammered and she turned on her heel quickly and walked briskly out of the alley before Don could reply. If Peggy had looked back she would've seen an expression of profound longing upon Don's face as he stood alone in the back alley while a light summer rain began to fall.


	2. I think I may have made a big mistake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I should mention that in this Mad Men universe, Steggy never happened, and Betty is as fit as a fiddle and living in Rye and pursuing her life's dream. And now, on with the smut, er, the story!

That night, Peggy couldn't get what had happened between her and Don out of her mind. It was all she could think about. Despite the "rules" that they'd concocted--that what they'd done was solely for pleasure's sake and nothing more, she found herself contemplating a future with Don...which was preposterous! She couldn't be in a romantic relationship with Don! The man had never been faithful to anything in his entire life! Plus, he had even said that all he was looking for was physical gratification. No, the very thought of trying to date Don was ludicrous!

But she couldn't shake the idea from her mind the next day. She hoped for a few moments of quiet contemplation when she arrived at the office that morning, but she found Stan sitting on her sofa waiting for her expectantly.

"So, I hope your trip to the movies yesterday yielded some results on Chevalier! You know we have a deadline, right?"

"I know Stan." Peggy said with barely concealed irritation, but she couldn't keep a smug smile from appearing on her face.

"What're you so happy about?" Stan asked when he saw the look on her face.

Peggy shrugged. "Nothing." Peggy plopped her briefcase on her desk and began rifling through papers on her desk.  "I fucked Don yesterday." Peggy said nonchalantly.

Stan spit out the coffee he was drinking all over the coffee table. "What? Are you serious?"

"Stan!" Peggy exclaimed, "Clean that mess up!"

Stan ran down to the bathroom and grabbed some paper towels to clean up the coffee and began mopping up the mess. "Details! You need to give me details!" Stan begged. "How did that happen?" 

Peggy explained that both she and Don had gone to see the same movie, and explained what had led up to their inebriated discussion about whether or not they should have sex.

"We laid down a couple of rules that made sense to us."

Stan was intrigued. "Like what?"

"Well, in order to keep things from being awkward at work, our first rule was that we would behave as though nothing had happened."

Stan was unimpressed and he looked at her quizzically. "Okay...what's the other rule?"

"Well, in the event that we end up at one of our apartments, we decided that sleeping over is optional."

Stan grimaced. "Really? There's no way that gonna work! Like you're really going to let him leave afterwards. Don't you women like to cuddle all night? I think you guys got greedy."

"This isn't a relationship Stan, this is just sex! I don't want him there all night if he doesn't want to be there."

Stan cocked his head to one side. "You know, you could have had me anytime you wanted baby. All you had to do was ask." Stan said raising one of his eyebrows seductively.

Peggy rolled her eyes and she swatted him on the arm, "Cut it out! I really think this arrangement is going to work for us."

Stan looked at her with disbelief. "If you say so. I just don't want you to get hurt. You know better than anyone how he is."

"I won't, but I appreciate your concern Stan, really I do."

Stan smiled sadly but he recognized a lost cause when he saw it and he turned his attention to his work.

Several hours later, Don stopped by Peggy's office unexpectedly. Since consolidating with McCann, Don was no longer Peggy's direct supervisor so there really was no need for them to interact on a daily basis unless he specifically requested her to work on an account, as in the case with Coca-Cola. Stan and Peggy were both concentrating on their work for Chevalier and were startled when Don knocked on Peggy's doorframe.

"How's it going?" Don asked.

"Oh, hey Don." Stan said. He looked over at Peggy and he noticed that she had flushed with what he assumed was embarrassment, but he couldn't be sure. All he knew for certain was that he didn't want to be in that office with them. He came up with a lame excuse to leave."Uh, I was just going to step out to get a soda. Can I get you guys something?"

Don shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Thanks."

"No thank you, Stan." Peggy answered, her face becoming more flushed by the second.

Stan stood up and walked towards the door. "Okay, I'll be back in a few, Chief."

"Take your time Stan." Peggy called after him.

Stan made a face, "Gross." he muttered and he exited the room and shut the door behind him.

Peggy shook her head in amused annoyance and then looked up at Don expectantly.

"So, obviously you told Stan about us." Don said drily. 

Peggy shrugged. "Of course I did, Don. I tell him everything, he's my best friend." Peggy came and stood very close to Don and she stood up on her tiptoes and nuzzled his neck and nibbled his earlobes. He was shocked when Peggy reached down and grabbed his dick.

"Jesus, Peggy! That's not why I came down here!"

"Oh!" Peggy immediately withdrew her hand and moved to stand more formally. "Sorry! What can I do for you Don?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could come by your place after my client dinner tonight."

"Oh!" Peggy said smiling. "Absolutely!"

"It may be kind of late...after ten. Is that still okay?"

"Sure! That will give me enough time to straighten up my apartment and get ready."

"You don't need to go to any trouble."

"It won't be."

"Good. Now, about what you were doing earlier...I'm game if you are."

"Really?"

Don walked over to the door and turned the lock. "You know, the _one_ thing I like about McCann, is the fact that these walls aren't translucent like they were at SC &P or the old Sterling Cooper."

Peggy smirked. "Yes, there is something to be said for the older style of architecture." Don took her by the hand and led her over over to her couch. "Are you sure you're going to fit? It's a pretty small couch." Peggy said with concern.

Don chuckled. "Don't worry about me, sweetheart. I'll be fine. Just sit down. I was thinking of taking a cue from Cooper's painting there to start with. What do you think about that?"

Peggy flushed scarlet. "I think I would be stupid to say no to that!"

* * *

 

Later that evening, Peggy straightened up apartment and she changed into an expensive piece of lingerie that she had never had the opportunity to wear before. She had to admit that she was pretty excited to see Don that evening. Both times they had fooled around it had been in semi-awkward positions and they had been almost fully clothed. She was looking forward to stretching out a little in the comfort of her own bed.

Her door knocker sounded at around ten o'clock that evening. Peggy answered her door wearing a sexy satin robe. Don was taken aback by her appearance, but his expression soon changed to a wicked grin.

"I could get used to seeing you answer the door like that. You look beautiful, sweetheart. Blue is definitely your color. It brings out your eyes."

Peggy blushed. "Thank you, Don. Come in. Can I get you something to drink?"

Don shook his head. "Nothing for me, thanks, I'm set. What do you say we dispense with the pleasantries and get down to business."

Peggy snorted. "How romantic! Is that how you usually woo the ladies?"

Don shrugged, "Usually I ply them with empty flattery and liquor, but you deserve better than all of that. What I really want is  to get you into bed and fuck you."

Peggy felt her stomach flutter. She wasn't used to hearing Don curse, and she found that it really turned her on. "Okay, the bedroom is this way. Follow me."

Once they were inside Peggy's bedroom, Don untied Peggy's robe and eased it off of her shoulders, revealing a baby blue negligee. Don gazed at her with admiration. "I almost hate to remove this, but I have to admit that I'm curious as to what's underneath."

Don pulled the nightie over Peggy's head, revealing her full breasts and flat stomach. Don then then removed her panties, easing them over her shapely behind and then she was completely naked. Don eyed her appreciatively. "You are absolutely beautiful sweetheart." he said sincerely.

Peggy blushed under Don's scrutiny. "All right," she said shyly, "now it's your turn."

Don chuckled but he complied, removing his jacket and tie and placing them neatly on the chair beside Peggy's bed. He then unbuttoned and removed his shirt, as well as his pants and soon he was standing in Peggy's bedroom in his undershirt and shorts. Don pulled his undershirt over his head, revealing his broad chest, and he then removed his shorts. They both stood in front of each other stark naked for the first time.

Peggy grinned, "Not bad, Mr. Draper. Not bad at all!" Peggy said warmly. Peggy closed the distance between them and she ran her hands up over his chest, feeling the contours of his muscles as his lungs expanded and contracted with every breath. She then wrapped her arms around him, feeling the smooth planes of his back as she rest her cheek on his bare chest. Peggy then ran her hand up to Don's jaw and she and pulled his head down so that she could kiss him passionately on the lips. After a few moments, Don pulled away and he picked her up by her waist and gently placed her on the bed. He then joined her on the bed and he began massaging her left breast before he took her nipple into her mouth and swirled it around with his tongue. Peggy cried out with pleasure and then Don did the same with her other breast before he traced kisses up her throat until he reached her mouth, where he plunged his tongue through her parted lips. Peggy moaned and was shocked when she felt Don stick his fingers into her wet folds. She reflexively spread her legs a little further, and he began massaging her, which caused her to buck furiously against his hand.

Don had pulled away from her lips and begun tracing kisses along her neck and clavicle. He was still maintaining his attentions to her clitoris, when Peggy suddenly moaned, "Don!" loudly.

"Mmmm?" Was his response.

"I need you--I need you inside of me--now!"

After hearing those words, Don discontinued his ministrations briefly and climbed on top of her and entered her swiftly, causing Peggy to cry out. Don started thrusting back and forth slowly and deliberately, which was quickly sending waves of pleasure throughout her entire body. He then resumed his attentions to Peggy's clit with his hand, which was quickly sending her over the edge. Soon, Peggy could no longer hold it together and within a few moments she had finished. Don increased the speed and intensity of his thrusting and he reached his climax shortly thereafter. He collapsed on top of Peggy and lay on top of her for a while until he was able to catch his breath. He eventually rolled off of her and lay down beside her, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her body close to his and kissing her hair. Peggy shifted so that she was lying on her side, pressed up against his body and she lightly traced her fingers all over Don's taught stomach.

They lay there contentedly for some time, each of them lost in their thoughts. They were of course unaware that their thoughts were of the same bent...that what they had just experienced with each other was much more intense than anything they had ever experienced with another person. Peggy knew she was in danger of falling in love with Don, but she was certain that he was only looking for something physical. She had no way if knowing that Don's feelings were eerily similar to hers, and that he was very close to declaring himself to her right then and there.

Peggy wasn't ready to confront her feelings just yet, so she immediately put her walls up in order to put some distance between them.

"Don?" She began tentatively.

"Hmmm?" Don grunted happily.

"I have a very early day tomorrow and I need to get to sleep."

Don chuckled, "Okay, well that shouldn't be a problem. You wore me out. I'm sure I'll be asleep before you know it."

She sat up and wrapped the sheet over her naked body. "No, you don't understand. It's time for you to go home." Peggy said with much more resolve than she felt.

Don's eyes flew open, "What?"

"It's time for you to go. I have an early meeting, and I don't want to have to clean up your beard hairs in the sink in the morning."

Don sat up in bed, alarmed. "You're serious?"

Peggy nodded, though her resolve was slipping. "Yes."

"I don't understand. Didn't we agree that sleeping over was optional?"

"We did. This is my house, and I'm exercising my option to have you go home and sleep in your own apartment."

Don's confusion quickly shifted to anger. "I don't believe this!" He got out of bed and carelessly threw on his clothes and stormed out of Peggy's bedroom. Peggy got up and quickly put on her robe and followed him out into the living room.

"Don, I'm sorry. I really think it's better this way...less confusing, you know?" Peggy said as he unlocked and opened the front door.

Don didn't turn to acknowledge her. "Sure. See you around, Peggy." Don muttered angrily. He went out the door quickly and slammed the door behind him. Peggy jumped at the sound and immediately burst into tears. 


	3. She's as "it" as you get!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to thank my faithful readers and commenters for their support! Your feedback encouraged me to take this last chapter in a slightly different direction (Roger wasn't originally going to be in this fic at all) and I think it is better because of it. 
> 
> Thanks again!

"What are you doing this evening?" Roger asked after he entered Don's office unbidden.

"Working." Don said tersely without looking up.

"Why don't you come out with me tonight?" Roger suggested. "I'm meeting Daisy for drinks after her flight gets in, and I could tell her to bring a friend."

Don shook his head. "No thanks. I have to prepare for Nabisco. I wouldn't be very good company anyway."

"That's never bothered me before. Come on, you've been working too hard. It'll do you good to go out."

Don shook his head emphatically. "I said no, Roger. Thanks anyway."

Roger frowned. "Listen, I know it's none of my business, but is there someone wrong? You've never been a barrel of laughs, but you've been more miserable than usual."

Don sighed. "I don't want to talk about it Roger."

"Is it Megan? You're going to have to get over her. Trust me, you're better off without her... _believe me!_ I'm lucky I made it out of that relationship with her mother with my balls still attached!"

Don chuckled, "No, it's _not_ Megan. Can you just drop it? I'll be fine."

"But I _am_ right and this _is_ about a woman, I can tell."

Don gave a resigned nod. "Yes."

"Who is she?"

"I'd rather not say." 

"Come on," Roger pleaded. "You can tell me. You know I'll be discrete."

Don sighed. "Okay fine. It's Peggy."

Roger's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Wait, _Peggy_ , Peggy?" Roger asked with disbelief.

Don nodded glumly. "I'm in love with her."

"Really? How does she feel about you?"

"I'm guessing not the same way. She kicked me out of her apartment the other night."

Roger laughed. "Jesus! What did you do?"

"Nothing! It's just--we made up these rules. We agreed that we didn't want to be in a relationship...this was just physical. I don't know, maybe I said or did something to indicate my true feelings and that bothered her. Regardless, she kicked me out. She said she had an early meeting."

Roger shook his head and laughed. " _Peggy_. That girl is something else. You know, I never thought about it before, but she is perfect for you. She's smart as a whip, and she's cute as a button. She's like Katherine Hepburn and Irene Dunne had a baby."

Don nodded his head in agreement. "I know."

"So, what are you gonna do?" Roger asked.

"If I talk to her about this, she needs to know that I'm in this for real...no more bullshit. I going to do this right this time. I _can't_ fuck this up, not with her. She is pretty much it."

"Could be it." Roger said nodding. "She seems like an it."

"She's as _it_ as you get. Can you imagine bumping into her in the hallway dragging some husband behind her?" Don asked sadly.

Roger smirked, "And she tells you that he's a sculptor. They live in The Village. We'd _have_ to kill him." Roger dead panned.

"We'd get caught. I'd get the chair." Don said drolly.

"I'd go to prison as your accomplice." Roger continued. "I'd have to wear that really heavy denim. The cafeteria, with the guy who slops the mashed potatoes onto your plate. Go to the bathroom in front of hundreds of people. Plus you know what else..." Roger said trailing off dramatically. "You'd better do something!"

* * *

Peggy didn't see or hear from Don for over a week. This wasn't unusual but it felt deliberate. She constantly felt sick to her stomach and she had lost her appetite. She was now certain that she was in love with him, but she felt that she had ruined everything.

Stan had noticed the change in Peggy's demeanor, and after a week of her moping around he spoke up.

"Alright, I can't take it anymore. What happened between you and Don?"

Peggy groaned and covered her face with with her hands. "I ruined everything! I screwed-up and now he hates me!" She then uncovered her face and looked Stan right in the eyes. "I'm in love with him, Stan."

Stan sighed. "I was afraid of that. Women aren't capable of having strictly physical relationships. It's not in your DNA. Everything always becomes about _feelings_. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, but I can't take this much longer. I can't stop thinking about him. I really think he's _the one_ I'm supposed to be with."

"You know, you could always go and _talk to him_. He's just a couple of floors away." Stan said matter-of-factly.

"And say what exactly? That I'm sorry that I kicked you out of bed when you wanted to cuddle and spoon me all night? Oh, and by the way, I think I'm in love with you? No, he doesn't want to see me...he's been avoiding me all week. I completely fucked this up."

Stan's face registered his surprise at Peggy's disclosure and he laughed uproariously. " _You_ kicked him out of bed, and told him to leave? I bet that's _never_ happened to him before."

Peggy let out an exasperated sigh. "It's not funny Stan! But you know, you are night. I _should_ go up and talk to him. I'm just going to go up to his office right now and apologize. If nothing else, maybe we can put things back the way they were before we made this deal and I fucked everything up."

Stan scoffed, "Yeah. Good luck with that."

Peggy nervous stomach was out of control by the time she arrived at Don's office. She was surprised to see his door slightly ajar and she steeled herself for their confrontation. She poked her head inside the door only to find Meredith, Don's secretary tidying up his office.

"Is he in?" Peggy asked anxiously.

Meredith shook her head. "No, Mr. Draper stepped out. I'm not sure if he'll be back today or not. Do you want to leave him a note?" Meredith asked sweetly.

Peggy's face fell. "No, thanks. Just--just tell him that I stopped by." Peggy stammered, her spirits crushed.

* * *

 

Rather than returning to her office she decided to simply go home. She really wasn't feeling well and she didn't feel like talking to anyone anyway. She went home and changed into her most comfortable outfit--a pair of Abe's old gym shorts and a ratty old t-shirt and she laid around on her couch eating chips and feeling sorry for herself.

Hours later, she was watching a rerun of "The Brady Bunch" when she heard a knock on the door. Startled, she got up and walked to the door and peered through the peep hole. She audibly gasped when she saw who it was waiting for her outside the door. She couldn't make up her mind whether to let him see her in her current state of dress or to beg him to wait in the hallway, when his distinctive voice sounded from the hallway.

"Peggy? Come on, open up. I know you're in there...I can hear the TV."

Peggy chuckled and decided the hell with it and opened the door. Don stood there wearing his customary gray suit with an anxious look on his face.

"Can I come in, please? Your neighbors are giving me the creeps out here."

Peggy looked out in the hallway and saw that one of her tenants was peering out of her door and was eyeing Don suspiciously.

"It's okay, Mrs. Jimenez. He's a friend." Peggy said, waving her elderly neighbor off. "Come on in, Don."

Don followed Peggy into her apartment and Peggy walked over and turned off the television. Don eyed Peggy's apartment and laughed when he saw what a slovenly mess it was. "So this is what your apartment usually looks like?" Don asked with amusement.

Peggy nodded, "Yep. I'm a slob. It's just me and the cat so there's no real motivation to clean up."

Don smiled knowingly and then he took in Peggy's appearance. "And is...that how you normally dress when you're home?" Don said, pointing to Peggy's terrible get-up."

Peggy smiled, but then her face quickly fell. "Only when I'm feeling particularly down."

Don came a few steps closer. "My secretary told me that you came looking for me this afternoon."

"Oh?" Peggy said, feigning innocence.

Don nodded. "She said you seemed agitated. When I came to find you later, your secretary had no idea where you went. Apparently you left without saying goodbye?"

"I wasn't feeling well." Peggy answered honestly.

Don came and stood directly in front of Peggy and took a hold of both of her hands. "Peggy, about the other night..."

"Don," Peggy blurted out, interrupting him. "I'm so sorry that I made you leave the other night. I didn't want you to. I was just afraid."

Don furrowed his brow in concern. "You weren't afraid of me were you?"

Peggy was no longer able to meet his gaze and she started shivering, uncomfortable with the disclosure she was about to make to him. "No, I was afraid because I was developing...feelings for you, and I knew that wasn't part of our deal."

Don reached up and cupped her cheek. He looked deep into her eyes and Peggy felt her breath catch. "What kind of feelings, Peggy?"

"Romantic feelings. I...I think I've fallen in love with you." Peggy was amazed when his expression changed from one of concern to relief.

Don cleared his thread before beginning. "Peggy, I came here today because I wanted to tell you that the deal we made, stinks. It doesn't work for me at all."

"Really?" Peggy said incredulously.

Don nodded. "Yes. I know we went into this whole thing with the intention of it only being for the sex--which _is_ incredible, don't get me wrong, but that's not enough for me. Not anymore."

Peggy felt her stomach flutter. "What are you saying, Don?"

"I'm saying that I want to be with you, Peggy. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms and wake up next to you in the morning. I want to, as you so eloquently put it, leave beard hairs in your sink in the morning." Peggy wrinkled her nose at that statement and Don laughed. "Not really. I'm _much_ neater than you are, Peggy, _clearly_!" Peggy smirked and Don continued. "I want to be with you Peggy. I want to build a life with you. I want to marry you."

Peggy was astonished, "Really?"

"Not tomorrow or anything, but someday...soon hopefully." Don cupped her chin and tilted her face up so that she was looking directly at him. "I love you, Peggy."

Don leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Peggy wound her arms around Don's neck and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close in a warm embrace.

Don ended the kiss after a few moments and he reached into his jacket pocket and produced a small blue velvet box. Peggy's heart began pounding once she realized what was likely in the box. "Don, no." she protested weakly.

Undaunted, Don smiled warmly. "Open it."

Peggy took the box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful gold ring with a rectangular emerald in the center, flanked by three small diamonds on each side. "I found it at an antique jewelry store...that's where I was today when you came by my office. I wanted to find an emerald since that's your birthstone, I believe." Don explained awkwardly.

"Oh!" Peggy gasped. "It's so beautiful!" She suddenly began to feel weak in the knees and she staggered over to her couch and sat down. Don followed closely behind and once she was settled on the couch he knelt down on one knee in front of her on the floor.

"Peggy Olson, I know we've gone about this in the strangest way possible, but in a way I suppose it makes sense. We've known each other for more than a decade, and I would have to say that you know me better than anyone. You were there for me when I needed you most...twice, and you are the reason I came back home."

Peggy's eyes began to fill with tears at the recollection of Don's desperate phone call nine months earlier. The fear that she had lost him forever was still fresh in her mind.

Don continued, "I have respected you as a friend and a colleague for so long. I would've thought that making the transition to lovers would've been strange or awkward, but it wasn't. It was that much more wonderful because we already knew so much about each other, and it made everything that much more intense and intimate."

Peggy nodded in agreement. Don's words were voicing her feelings exactly.

"What I feel for you is unlike anything I have ever experienced before. You make me so happy and we connect on a level that I never would've thought possible. You are so smart and beautiful...you're perfect. I mean, I know that nobody's perfect, but you're perfect for me."

Don sighed in frustration at his inability to express himself eloquently. "The point is I love you Peggy, _very_ much, and I hope you will agree to be my wife."

Even though she was incredibly moved, Peggy had to chuckle at Don's rambling speech. "Before I give you an answer, how would this work exactly?"

"Well, I guess we would become engaged for however long you wish."

"Good, because I don't want to get married wim bam boom, I am going to need some fiancé time. Where would we live?"

"I suppose we would maintain our separate residences until the wedding, and then you could move in with me, unless you're particularly attached to this apartment."

Peggy shook her head adamantly. "No! Not at all."

Don looked at her with hopeful expectation. "So, what do you think?"

Peggy bit her lip as she came to a decision, and then she broke into a huge grin. "Yes, Don Draper. I will marry you."

Don smiled broadly and he slipped the ring onto Peggy's finger. He then stood up and pulled Peggy to her feet and hugged her, lifting her off the floor.

"You've made me so happy, sweetheart."

"You make me happy too, Don. I love you."

Don closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. "I love you too, Peggy."

They made love that evening, and Don was very happy to be able to simply hold Peggy as they both drifted off into a very deep and restful sleep.

* * *

 

The next next morning Don and Peggy arrived together for work and Don walked her to her office. He gave her a chaste kiss on lips in the doorway but they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat from inside Peggy's office.

"Good morning." Stan said loudly, an amused grin on his face.

"Good morning, Stan." Don said happily.

"You're late, Chief. What kept you?" Stan asked with mild irritation.

"Oh, this and that." Peggy said giggling girlishly as she smiled adoringly at Don.

"And the other!" Don said, grinning like a school boy. Peggy blushed and gently swatted his arm.

Stan rolled his eyes and groaned as picked up his pen and started drawing. "Boy, I really liked the two of you much better when you weren't a couple."

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> There are additional chapters to come...at least one, maybe two depending on which direction I decide to go.


End file.
